Kukuri Tachibana
Kukuri Tachibana thumb|264px Geboren: 8. September Geschlecht: Weiblich Größe: 159cm Gewicht: 49kg B.W.T: 91.58.88 Haarfarbe: Schwarz Augenfarbe: Braun Beruf: Student Familie: Kakeru Satsuki(Jüngerer Bruder) Daisuke Tachibana(Pflege Vater) Kukuri Tachibana (橘 菊理 Tachibana Kukuri) ist ein sich seltsam verhaltendes Mädchen aus der Kouryoukan-Akademie, die genau wie die tote Schwester Kakeru's aussieht. Sie ist ein Jahr älter als Kakeru und Yuka. Ihre Rolle in Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl ist zwar die kleinste, dafür wird das spielen von ihr aber benötigt, um das wahre Ende der Geschichte freizuschalten. Aussehen Mit der Schuluniform trägt Kukuri eine Strumpfhose sowie weiße Stiefel dazu. Ihre Freizeitkleidung setzt sich aus einem weißen Rollkragenpullover zusammen, dass von einem dunklem lila Leibchen, dunklen lila Rock und sowie weißen Schuhen bestückt ist. Dazu trägt sie noch einen Hut und einen Schal um die Arme. Personalität Kukuri ist eine lockere sowie Senior-artige Persönlichkeit, die von allen in der Gruppe wie eine große Schwestern angesehen wird. Sie ist diejenige, die die Gruppe in jeder Situation geistig zusammenhält. Auf dem ersten Blick erschien Misuzu jedoch als das entscheidene Individuum der Gruppe, aber im Laufe der Geschichte erwies sich Kukuri als diejenige, die sich immer zusammenreißen und rational bleiben kann. Biography Kukuri war in der Tat Kukuri Satsuki,(?? ?? Satsuki Kukuri), also Kakerus Schwester aus einer alternativen Realität. In ihrer Kindheit wurden Kukuri, Kakeru und Yuka wegen ihren besonderen Kräfte von ihren Eltern verlassen und mussten so in einem Waisenhaus namens 'Ayame Garden' leben. Die Einrichtung wurde von einigen mütterlichen Vorfahren Misuzu's gegründet und war für verwiesene Kinder mit besonderen Fähigkeiten gedacht, und auch für deren Erforschung. Als Kukuri eines Tages herausgefunden hatte, dass die Forscher Kakeru beim Versuch das Auge von Aeon zu extrahieren getötet hatten, würde sie so wütend das sie die ganze Anlage zerstörte sowie jeden dort tötete. Weil sie diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen nicht weiter tragen wollte, versiegelte sie diese und ihre Kraft. Folge war, dass sie ihre Stimme verloren hatte. Nach diesem Vorfall wanderte sie ziellos in Ayamegaoka herum, wodurch sie auf den Schriftsteller Daisuke Tachibana traf, der sie aufnahm. Grundgerüst 'Der Beginn' Die Rote Nacht und der schwarze Mond Am 17. September trat die erste rote Nacht auf, woraufhin sofort eine große Anzahl von Larven Kukuri angriffen, diese aber wurde leicht durch Einsatz von Abraxas mit ihnen fertig. Nachdem sie die Larven getötet hatte, traf sie ein Mädchen mit Namen Misuzu Kusakabe. Misuzu hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, sagte aber zu Kukuri das sie nicht ihr Feind wäre und ließ ihr Schwert verschwinden. Kukuri tat das gleiche mit Abraxas, wissend das Misuzu keine böse Absichten hatte. Sie fragte daraufhin, wer Misuzu war. Diese enthüllte ihre Identität als Misuzu Kusakabe und ihren Status als Studentin der Kouryoukan-Akademie. Kukuri stellte sich danach vor, und die beiden freundeten sich bereits nach der ersten roten Nacht an. Danach traf sie auch noch auf den Rest der Bande: Kakeru, Yuka, Yukiko und Takahisa. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hing sie immer mit ihnen ab. 'In eine neue Zukunft' 'Die Entscheidung ' Am 1. November stand Kukuri auf dem Dach der Schule um darüber nachzudenken, was Misao gesagt hatte. Als Kakeru ebenfalls auf das Dach kam, und sie fragte was denn ihre Entscheidung wäre, antwortete diese damit das es sinnlos wäre weiterzukämpfen und das sie von dem umgebracht werden will, den sie so liebt; von Kakeru. Handlungs Zweigung: '' Kakeru willigt ein Kukuri zu töten. ''Handlungs Zweigung: '' Kakeru schlägt vor, dass beide selbstmord begehen. ''Handlungszweigung endet hier. 'Der finale Kampf ' Am 2. November trat die finale rote Nacht ein, dort bestritten Kukuri und die Bande in die letzte Schlacht. Als sie an der Akihara Brücke ankamen, sahen sie dort einen riesigen Drachen. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entschließt sich zu Shiori und Kukuri zurückzukehren. (schlechtes Ende) Kakeru dachte, dass er die zwei Mädchen zu retten bräuchte, und rannte dadurch in die Richtung von Kukuri und Shiori. Allerdings schoß der riesige Drache plötzlich einen massiven Feuerball auf ihn. Als Kukuri Kakeru zu heilen versuchte, misslung dies, weil Kakeru sich bereits in Asche aufgelöst hatte. Plot Branch: Kakeru beschließt, die Brücke mit all seiner Kraft zu überqueren. '' Als Kakeru die Brücke überqueren wollte, schoss der Drache einen massiven Feuerball auf diese, worauf sie zerstört wurde. Kukuri aber verwendete Abraxas' 'erwachten Flug' um Kakeru zu retten und auf die andere Seite zu tragen. Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier Kakeru war überrascht, weil er dachte nicht, dass Abraxas fliegen könne. Er versuchte Kukuri deswegen zu fragen, aber sie unterbrach ihn und sagte sie sollen weiter zum Kristall Palast vordringen um Liselotte zu besiegen, während Shiori noch mit dem Drachen kämpfte. Kakeru aber schlug vor das Kukuri hierbleiben solle um Shiori zu helfen, und dass er dann weiter zum Kristall vordringen wolle. Kukuri wollte ablehnen, aber Kakeru sagte daraufhin sie solle Vertrauen in ihm haben, woraufhin er losrannte und Kukuri hinter sich ließ. Nachdem Kakeru gegangen war, trat Kukuri dem Kampf gegen den Drachen bei. Später stellte sich übrigens heraus, dass der Drache Avaritia war. Zunächst verfolgte Kukuri den Kampf bloß mit, da Shiori die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien. Doch als sie ihm den Todesstoß verpassen wollte, beschoß sie der Drache plötzlich mit einem 7-farbigen Strahl der ihre attacke stoppte. Kukuri hatte es zwar geschafft, Shiori rechtzeitig zu retten, doch diese war ratlos darin einen Weg zu finden, wie man den Drachen besiegen könnte. Bei der Erkenntnis das sie verlieren könnten, wenn sie nichts tuen, benutzte Kukuri ihre Ketten um den Drachen einzufangen, während Shiori einen ihrer Zauber vorbereitete. Der Drachen aber konnte sich befreien und schoß einen weiteren Strahl ab, Kukuri reflektierte diesen aber mithilfe ihres 'spotaneuous Generation', da es wie ein Prisma funktionierte. Als der Drache den Angriff abwehrte, griff Shiori diesen mit ihrer stärksten Attacke an und erlegte ihn somit. Die beiden haben es zwar geschafft, den DRachen zu töten, Shiori allerdings war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Kukuri nutzte die Chance um Shiori und das Fragment zur gleichen Zeit zu töten. Danach wandte sie sich an die verwundete Misuzu und tötete diese ebenfalls. Und schließlich auch sich selbst, damit waren nun alle Fragmente Lieselotte's zerstört. 'Das wahre Ende' ''ACHTUNG: Folgende Artikel enthalten Spoiler über das Spiel "11eyes Crossover". Nach der Tötung Shioris, Misuzus und sich selbst wurden sie Dank der Macht Demiourgo's wiederbelebt. So verwendete sie auch die Macht, eine neue Welt zu erschaffen wo jeder am Leben war und seine Erinnerungen über die rote Nacht behielten konnte. Da Kakeru durch das Auge des Aeons absorbiert wurde, musste Kukuri das Auge absorbieren und konnte dadurch nur in einer parallelen Dimension weiterleben; einer Welt, wo sie alle sehen könnte aber niemand Kukuri. Mit anderen Worten, wurde sie zu einem Wesen, dass die Macht eines Gottes besaß. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru erinnert sich an Kukuri. Kukuri wusste das sie Kakeru so sehr liebte, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte von ihm getrennt zu sein. Und Demiourgos erkannte den Wunsch Kukuris an - und trennte sich von ihr. Dies erlaubte ihr, in der Welt zu leben die sie erschaffen hatte. Kukuri war überrascht, dass Demiourgos ein eigenes Bewusstsein besaß. Demiourgos erklärte, dass als Kukuri das Auge von Aeon absorbiert hatte, eine neue Persönlichkeit in Kukuri erschaffen wurde, und somit auch ein Bewusstsein für Demiourgos. Nachdem Demiourgos sich verabschiedet hatte, kam Kakeru aufs Dach und traf sich mit Kukuri. Ein paar Monate später, nach dem Abschluss, trafen sich die beiden erneut auf dem Schuldach. Dort gestand Kukuri ihre Liebe zu Kakeru und sie beide feierten den Abschluss in Kakerus Haus. Danach gingen sie zum Cyberiad um ein Foto mit dem Rest der Bande aufzunehmen. Kukuri küsste Kakeru auf dem Foto, als es aufgenommen wurde. 'Nach der Geschichte' 'Andere Medien' Anime Im Anime existieren 2 Kukuris; einmal eine Illusion von Yuka und das andere Mal eine Manifestation von Abraxas (welche zu der echten Kukuri gehörte). Nach Shiori, tötete sie Kakeru und sich selbst damit weniger Fragmente vorhanden sein können. Nachdem aber Yuka ihr Fragment dafür benutzte das Kakeru in ihre eigene Welt kommt, war der Kakeru den Kukuri getötet hat nicht der Träger des Auge von Aeon. 'Manga' Fähigkeiten Mit dem Fragment in ihrem Körper war Kukuri in der Lage ihre Seele,in der Form eines Engels der angekettet schien, zu materialisieren denn sie Abraxas nannte. Abraxas greift mithilfe von Ketten an, die scharfe Klingen an den Enden besitzen, sie besitzt aber auch Heilungsfähigkeiten. Dies ist die versiegelte Form von Kukuris wahrer Kraft. In der letzten Schlacht gewann Kukuri ihre Erinnerungen durch Yuka wieder, somit war Abraxas nun frei von den Ketten. Während Abraxas frei von den Ketten ist, ist ihr Name Demiourgos. Außerdem besitzt sie göttliche Kräfte, ihr linkes Auge kann zudem in die Vergangenheit schauen während ihr rechtes die Präkognition wie das von dem Auge von Aeon besitzt. Unteranderem kann sie auch fliegen, was sie im vesiegelten Zustand nicht kann. Sie besitzt auch die Macht der Urzeugung (Heißt, sie kann Dinge aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen), was sie nahezu unsterblich macht. Diese Unsterblichkeit übertrifft sogar diese von Yukiko. Ihre Fähigkeiten machen sie sehr gefährlich, was sie zum stärksten Fragment machen. Es wird darauf hingewiesen, dass Abraxas zwar die manifestation von Kukuris Seele ist, der Kern Abraxas' aber die Klingen sind mit denen er seine Gegner angreift. Das heißt also, wenn die Klingen beschädigt werden, nimmt Kukuri überhaupt keinen Schaden. Trivia * Kukuri ist der einzige Charakter, dessen Ende man separat entscheiden kann. * In einer Szene aus 11eyes Crossover wird von Shuu Amami indirekt erwähnt, dass Kukuris Kraft die eigene Seele zu manifestieren unglaublich schwer zu reproduzieren ist. Dies liegt in der Regel daran, dass während der manifestation das Element des Äthers von den 4 anderen verseucht und dadurch unreinw erden würde. *Aber Kukuris Manifestation ist zu 100% reines Äther-Level. * Laut Misuzu ist der Name 'Kukuri' ursprünglich aus dem Namen 'Kukuri Hime no Kami' genommen worden, dies heißt soviel wie "Die Göttin, die Izanagi durch die Hölle führte, als er nach seiner toten Fau Izanami suchte". Der Name ist ein Hinweis auf ihre göttliche Macht. * Im 11eyes Ova erschien Kukuri als Charakter der über nichts reden konnte, was nicht mit sexuellen Themen zutun hatte. Dies lag daran, dass Kukuri im Anime eigentlich Abraxas war, und diese ein übernatürliches Wesen ist.